Glad to be With You
by synstropezia
Summary: Untuk Shinazugawa Sanemi semua bunga apa pun itu berarti "sampai jumpa" selama berada di pemakaman, sedangkan bagi Tomioka Giyuu lily putih yang dihadiahkannya kepada Sabito ini tidak hanya berupa "sampai jumpa" / "Omong-omong aku tidak akan menaruh bunga di makammu, Tomioka."


**Glad to be With You**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Theme: Flower (from SaneGiyuu week day 1)**

* * *

Salju membutuhkan waktu satu sentimeter per detik untuk turun dari awan. Angin memerlukan lima kilometer per jam agar dapat bertiup. Air mata telah melebihi kecepatan suara. Diamnya para pelayat itu berada di luar jangkauan, tidak dapat diterjemahkan oleh kamus di belahan dunia mana pun, dan mereka pun menguasai bahasa baru bernama duka.

Pemakaman memiliki aliran waktu yang berbeda. Segala-galanya bergerak dalam kelambatan, seakan-akan tidak seorang pun hendak menghentikan duka yang membuat mereka melarat ini. Tomioka Giyuu mungkin memahami maksudnya, ketika secara kontiu memperhatikan nisan yang berderet rapi. Bagaimanapun kesedihan itu mempermainkan kawan-kawannya, pada suatu hari nanti tangisan tersebut pasti berhenti begitu saja.

Setelahnya mereka akan menjalani hidup yang baru. Menjalankannya dengan cara yang normal layaknya warga biasa, dan melepaskan peran sebagai pembasmi iblis. Jika ingin bersedih lakukanlah sekarang sampai puas–sebelum semuanya terlambat, atau penyesalan yang lebih menyesakkan ketimbang duka bakal menghampiri.

"Teman-teman ... Muzan ... kalian melihatnya dari atas sana, 'kan?" Perasaan haru-nya begitu saru, karena bercampur dengan sendu yang mendalam. Semua orang semakin hening, usai Kanroji Mitsuri memecah sunyi menggunakan isakannya yang sangat pilu.

"Mereka melihatnya, Kanroji-san. Juga Rengoku-san, dia ... pasti bangga, padamu, kita semua." Iguro Obanai yang berdiri di samping kanan Giyuu menepuk pelan bahu Kanroji. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk larut ke dalam pelukan Iguro, kemudian membasahi _hakama_–jiwa Iguro dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Berkat doa kalian kami berhasil mengalahkan Muzan. Semoga Budhha senantiasa memberkati." Sudah yang ke berapa kalinya pula Himejima Gyomei mendoakan jiwa rekan-rekannya agar mereka tenang? Semenjak tiba di pemakaman ini Himejima terlalu sibuk merasai kata-katanya. Sebisa mungkin menaruh segenap perasaannya pada kalimat-kalimat yang keluar, daripada menghitung jumlah doa yang entah berlebihan atau masih kurang.

"Genya ... _Aniki_ sudah membereskan iblis-iblis itu untukmu. Sekarang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa."

Semua orang telah mengucapkan perasaan terbaiknya, sedangkan Giyuu sekadar menatap nisan bernama Kochou Shinobu sebelum beranjak pergi. Meskipun dalam pertempuran menghadapi Muzan ia sudah melewati banyak hal bersama teman-teman mantan _pillar_-nya, tetap saja Giyuu tidak dapat mengatakan langkahnya ingin ke mana, mungkin karena dia juga ingin menghargai kesendirian mereka.

"Siang, Sabito. Mulai hari ini _Kisatsu_ dibubarkan. Aku bukan _pillar_ air lagi, lalu soal Tanjiro dia baik-baik saja."

Giyuu malah seperti melapor kepada nisan yang memeluk eksistensi Sabito ini. Matanya kosong sekali seolah-olah kebahagiaan tidak menyertainya. Mungkin, mungkin, entah ini mungkin yang ke berapa Giyuu mungkin saja malah bersedih untuk dirinya sendiri, mungkin karena ia masih hidup setelah bertempur gila-gilaan dengan Muzan, yang merupakan iblis terkuat.

Seharusnya Giyuu sudah mati, lantas menyusul Sabito ke surga jika ia pantas masuk ke sana. Tetapi kemungkinan besarnya Giyuu akan ditolak, karena usai diberi kesempatan hidup pun Giyuu justru membencinya habis-habisan.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

"Kau pasti mengunjunginya, ya."

Di tengah-tengah perenungan Giyuu, seseorang yang tidak terduga berjalan mendekatinya. Dia adalah orang yang barusan melayat terutama untuk Genya–adik laki-lakinya–yaitu Shinazugawa Sanemi. Di sebelah nisan Sabito ada makam sahabatnya. Giyuu pun tahu Sanemi pasti berdoa untuk dia–bukan menanyakan mengapa Giyuu pergi secara mendadak, walaupun kakak dari Genya itu menyelamatkan Giyuu sewaktu diserang Muzan.

Siapa yang tahu Sanemi melakukannya, karena keduanya adalah rekan sesama pembasmi iblis merangkap _pillar_–sebutan bagi yang terkuat di organisasi tersebut–ditambah lagi kehilangan satu orang pasti merepotkan. Giyuu hanya belum paham apakah mereka memang teman. Bahkan setelah berjuang bersama-sama pun, Giyuu tidak sedikit pun memahami tentang Sanemi yang saat ini berdiri mematung.

"Kenapa tidak pergi?" Sanemi sudah selesai berdoa. Berarti tinggal pergi meninggalkan Giyuu sendirian seperti biasa, bukan? Apa dia merasa memiliki urusan dengan Giyuu? Ataukah sesuatu mulai atau jangan-jangan telah berubah, sebelum Giyuu menyadarinya?

"Huh?! Kau berani mengusirku?!" Urat-urat wajah Sanemi mengeras. Sayang sekali Giyuu tidak mempunyai satu pun _ohagi_–orang yang marah-marah menandakan rasa lapar, dan artinya membutuhkan asupan makanan, bukan?

"Tidak. Maaf aku tak punya _ohagi_." Jadi si bangsat Tomioka ingin mengajaknya ribut? Meladeni cecunguk macam Giyuu tentu mudah. Tinju Sanemi pasti mampu, membekaskan beberapa pukulan yang mematahkan giginya. Namun, akan menjadi terlalu bodoh untuk melakukannya sekarang–hanya semakin melelahkan mereka yang emosinya mulai habis.

"Lupakan soal itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, mati membeku bukanlah bunuh diri yang enak."

"Kata siapa aku mau bunuh diri?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Shinazugawa," ujar Giyuu penuh penekanan agar Sanemi menghentikan langkahnya sekarang juga. Tetapi kenapa tidak? Sudah merupakan kejelasan bahwa Giyuu mendekati mustahil untuk memasuki surga, sehingga mempermasalahkan tempatnya berpulang kurang penting. Menuju neraka pun memang kenapa? Asalkan cukup demi membuktikan Giyuu telah mati, maka ke mana pun itu sama saja.

Akan sama dan memang serupa, andai bisik-bisik yang gaib tersebut berhenti mengganggunya sekali saja. Nanti Giyuu benar-benar sendirian jika ke neraka. Teman-teman pasti di surga, karena sebelum meninggal tidak seorang pun yang berminat pada kematian macam Giyuu. Bersikukuh hidup, bahkan mengajak maut itu sendiri bertaruh apakah mereka berdaya atau memang sudah harus menyerah.

Bisa jadi apabila Giyuu menghentikan keinginannya yang frustrasi itu, kematian akan menunjukkan jalan menuju surga. Tidakkah cukup baginya untuk hidup pada dunia yang mengakui eksistensi iblis sekali saja? Kalau ke neraka Giyuu bakal mengalaminya dua kali, dan berkali-kali lebih menderita karena bukan lagi berbentuk kefanaan.

"Apa? Tinggal pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kok. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya, terserah."

Tebalnya salju menenggelamkan kaki Sanemi setiap ia menginjak permukaan tanah. Semenjak mereka berlima tiba di pemakaman, dan ketika Sanemi hendak meninggalkannya, entah bagaimana segala-galanya menjadi begitu jernih. Sanemi pun menyadari mengenai Giyuu yang ingin dekat dengan kematian–sangat kuat, mendalam, hingga Sanemi tidak melihat apa-apa dari Giyuu selain hitam. _Benar-benar bangsat_, pikirnya. _Konyol sekali_, batin Sanemi yang mendecih.

"Jika aku meninggal apa seseorang akan menaruh bunga di makamku?"

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu sekali lagi." Langkah kaki Sanemi dihentikan paksa olehnya sendiri. Tetap membelakangi Giyuu yang masih menatapi makam Sabito, dengan sebuah cara yang selalu baru dalam memperlihatkan sendu–mendatangkan kesan seperti belum lama ini menimpa Giyuu.

"Jika aku meninggal apa seseorang akan me–" Kerah hakama hitam Giyuu Sanemi tarik kencang-kencang, menyebabkan ujung kakinya saja yang menapak permukaan salju. Netra sang mantan _pillar_ angin melebar. Seluruh perasaannya naik ke mata membuat kekosongan yang bersarang di sana seketika sirna.

"Memberimu bunga katamu? KALAU KAU SANGAT INGIN AKAN KUBERIKAN SEKARANG JUGA, CECUNGUK BANGSAT!"

Tubuh Giyuu dilempar ke sembarang arah. Sebuket lily putih yang semula terbaring di atas gundukan tanah merah makam Sabito disambar tanpa ampun oleh Sanemi, yang langsung dilemparnya dengan kasar. Iris biru dongker Giyuu berombak. Mengapa baru sekarang Sanemi menunjukkan ia tidak baik-baik saja, usai pertanyaan sepele itu hadir dan bukannya sewaktu memandangi nisan Genya maupun sahabatnya?

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Seharusnya kau senang telah mendapatkan bunga."

"Kenapa kau marah? Apakah salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu?" Terlebih lily tersebut milik Sabito. Mana mungkin Giyuu membiarkan Sanemi bertindak seenak angannya. Jika Sanemi menginginkan pelampiasan maka Giyuu maju sebagai samsaknya–jangan membawa-bawa Sabito yang juga ada di dalam bunga ini.

"Mendapatkan bunga ketika kau meninggal memang ada artinya?! JELAS SAJA TIDAK ADA, KARENA ORANG MATI TAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA PUN TERHADAP BUNGA TERSEBUT."

Lagi dan lagi menggunakan amarah yang sulit dimengerti itu Sanemi membanting buket lily tersebut. Sekalian saja diinjak-injaknya tanpa belas kasih, sampai-sampai Giyuu berusaha menahan Sanemi dengan memeluk sebelah kakinya. Bagaimanapun sesak atau sakitnya Giyuu harus meminta maaf. Namun, semakin ia mendesak diri sendiri agar segera melakukannya, kata-kata Giyuu justru hanyut hingga menghilang tak menyisakan apa-apa.

Setiap kali Sanemi menginjaknya, Giyuu akan merasai sesuatu yang berat turut membentur hatinya. Semua ini seolah-olah Sanemi menaruh segenap luka, duka, rasa sakit dari sekujur jiwa, penyesalannya yang bersedih, ke dalam injakan tersebut. Tetapi kumparan perasaan itu tidak kunjung hancur sekeras apa pun Sanemi menginjak. Ujung-ujungnya malah seperti Sanemi yang sia-sia di sini.

"Mereka yang sudah mati tidak bisa menyentuh, menggenggam, mencium, ataupun menghirup baunya. Pada akhirnya bunga tersebut hanya menunggu untuk membusuk. Menyedihkan sekali."

"Menginjaknya seperti ini jauh lebih jahat."

"Dari dulu aku ini orang jahat, Tomioka. Apa kau berpikir bunganya diterima? Namun, yang lebih penting lagi apa orang-orang yang sudah meninggal senang akan pemberian tersebut?"

"Maksudmu apa bertanya seperti itu?" Pada buket lily yang setiap minggu Giyuu beri, tentang Sabito pasti diselipkannya di salah satu mahkota bunga sebagai isyarat; bahwa Giyuu belum melupakan sang sahabat. Sanemi berhenti menginjak. Semakin ia melanjutkan hal tersebut, maka kian jelas dirinya tidak menghancurkan apa pun, selain memarahi kekosongan yang mengabutkan pandangannya.

"Menerima bunga dalam kondisi mati menyenangkan menurutmu?"

Bunga yang perlahan-lahan beku di dalam pelukan tanah merah yang basah adalah yang terpilu, dalam menggambarkan detik-detik kematian seseorang. Gugurnya kelopak pertama adalah pertanda perpisahan. Yang kedua, jarak mulai tidak dapat bersatu. Ketiga kalinya, pelan-pelan sosok itu luruh. Di bagian keempat mata pun mencari hanya untuk kehilangan. Lalu ada lagi yang kelima, enam, tujuh, sampai mahkotanya habis semua.

Makin banyak kelopaknya, maka detik-detik kematian dari sosok yang dikenang akan berputar kian lambat. Luka pun menjadi begitu panjang. Usai-nya tidak pernah tampak. Pedih yang pernah ada melahirkan koma tak berkesudahan, membuatnya seperti membentuk kata-kata yang berbaris tanpa pernah memiliki titik.

Sakit, perih, pedih, luka, sakit, perih, pedih, luka–terus seperti itu yang menyebabkan seseorang lama-kelamaan terjebak dalam detik-detik kematian melalui bunga, padahal kelopaknya telah habis semua.

Karenanya Sanemi membenci bunga di pemakaman, ditambah lagi yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mengucapkan, "selamat datang" dengan hangat, barulah memberikan sebuket bunga yang kemudian diterima oleh tangan, senyuman, dan air mata haru yang memang nyata ketika ketiga hal itu menyentuh mata Sanemi.

Menggunakan bunga Sanemi hanya ingin mengatakan, "selamat datang", bukan "selamat tinggal" yang diucap berkali-kali dengan singkat, lalu kalimat itu meluruh sewaktu kelopak bunganya layu–seolah-olah perpisahan tiada selesainya saja.

"Gara-gara itukah kau sempat bertengkar dengan Kanroji?" Di perjalanan menuju makam Giyuu mengetahuinya. Karena Sanemi tidak membawa bunga, jadilah Kanroji menawarkan beberapa bahkan turut dihasut oleh Iguro. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sanemi malah marah-marah. Iguro tidak terima, dan mereka nyaris bertengkar jika Himejima terlambat melerai.

"Sudah lewat buat apa dibahas lagi?"

"Di makam ini kita juga membahas yang sudah lewat. Tidak ada salahnya berarti."

"Saat itu aku hanya kelepasan." Begitu pun pada bunga lily milik Giyuu. Meminta maaf juga sudah terlambat. Lebih baik Sanemi pulang, dan berhenti menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Giyuu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shinazugawa."

"Ada urusan–" Dua tangkai lily yang setidaknya utuh Giyuu berikan pada Sanemi. Sebelah alisnya naik mengindikasikan keheranan. Tujuan apa yang Giyuu harapkan tercapai dengan tiba-tiba berbuat begini?

"Taruh di makam sahabatmu, dan Genya." Tanpa aba-aba Giyuu langsung menarik tangan Sanemi membuatnya melayangkan protes. Secara terus-menerus Giyuu membujuknya menggunakan aneka isyarat. Dibandingkan luluh lama-kelamaan Sanemi gerah, sehingga menurut saja daripada stres sendiri.

Lalu apa? Sanemi tidak merasakan apa pun, tetapi Giyuu tetap mengajaknya pergi ke makam Genya. Baik Himejima, Kanroji, maupun Iguro sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di pemakaman ini tersisa mereka berdua, bertumpuk-tumpuk salju, satu tangkai lily yang bisu, kekosongan setiap Sanemi memperhatikan lamat-lamat nama adiknya, dan getaran yang mengguncang tangan Sanemi yang tidak mampu ia redam.

Kenapa pula Sanemi mendadak mengikuti permainan konyol Giyuu? Kalau ini gara-gara rasa bersalahnya usai menginjak-injak bunga untuk Sabito–bahkan Giyuu sampai memeluk kakinya memohon Sanemi berhenti–ia akan minta maaf sajan daripada menambah-nambah stres.

"Soal bunganya atau jika ada apa pun yang membuatmu kesal, aku minta maaf. Kita sudah selesai sekarang."

"Minta maaflah dengan menaruh bunganya di makam Genya. Aku yakin Sabito tidak akan keberatan, kalau bunga miliknya dibagi." Andai sesederhana itu alasan yang Sanemi pendam–tak enak hati pada Sabito yang setelah merusak buket lily, malah diberi satu oleh Giyuu–buat apa Sanemi sampai semuak ini? Gestur, ekspresi, wajah–semua yang bersumber dari Giyuu ingin Sanemi patahkan rasanya.

"Kalau itu syarat darimu, sayangnya aku lebih memilih tidak meminta maaf."

"Beritahu alasannya, Shinazugawa. Bertindak pengecut seperti ini bukanlah gayamu."

"Jangan mentang-mentang aku memiliki salah padamu, kau merasa bisa menguasaiku. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Atau kau memang harus diajari dulu melalui tinju, hah?!"

Semestinya tangan Sanemi langsung bergerak mengikuti kata-katanya yang paling enggan ia tarik kembali. Namun, tinju tersebut justru berhenti tepat di depan wajah Giyuu. Tidak melangkah lebih dekat lagi ataupun memilih menjauh, seakan-akan memang ada yang menahannya (Giyuu yang terus bergeming).

"KAU!" Terlampau emosi Sanemi memaksakan tangannya turun. Jangan ada yang berani-beraninya bilang, ia mati kutu akibat Giyuu berdiam seperti ini. Pemuda penuh codet itu mana mungkin mau memercayinya–bahwa Sanemi dibuat "tunduk" dengan ikut bergeming yang seakan-akan begitu mudah.

"Shinazugawa tahu arti lily putih?"

"Bagiku semua bunga asalkan dia ada di pemakaman maka artinya sampai jumpa."

"Beda dengan kita yang hanya menguasai bahasa Jepang. Bunga mempunyai lebih banyak bahasa, begitulah kata Kochou." Gerak-gerik Sanemi kian mempertegas dirinya tidak tertarik. Tetapi Giyuu malah bersumpah akan melanjutkannya, sampai akhirnya Sanemi berubah pikiran.

"Lily putih bukan hanya ungkapan berduka, atau untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Arti lainnya adalah kemuliaan, kesucian, keperawanan, atau 'sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamamu'."

"Untuk seseorang yang tidak pintar bicara sepertiku, bunga sangatlah penting," sambung Giyuu di bawah langit biru yang dinginnya semakin ada, dan salju kembali meleleh di telapak tangan yang menghangat. Sedari kapan Sanemi melupakan entitas putih itu, atau kenapa Giyuu menjadi begitu lembut dan teduh dengan latar deretan nisan yang membosankan, ia tidak tahu. Kepastiannya hanyalah sesederhana; Giyuu ternyata berwarna.

"Tinggal berkata, 'sangat senang bisa bersamamu' memang apa sulitnya?"

"Jika Shinazugawa ingin seperti itu tidak apa-apa. Katakanlah langsung pada Genya." _Hah_ ... selain menghela napas seperti ini, Sanemi yang sangat lelah bisa apa untuk menghadapi Giyuu? Tangkai lily terakhir di tangannya ditaruh di atas makam Genya. Mereka masih sama, tetapi lambat laun Sanemi merasa berbeda.

"Pasti tersampaikan."

Salju membutuhkan waktu satu sentimeter per detik untuk turun dari awan. Sedangkan angin? Selama seseorang mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk memintanya datang, dari mana pun itu nantinya pasti bertiup. Lily yang Sanemi taruh bergerak naik dengan lembut. Mahkota putihnya melayang berkelana. Rontok satu kelopak. Pergi tetapi tidak membawa Sanemi ke dalam kenangan, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih jauh namun menenangkan.

Yaitu masa depannya yang penuh rasa syukur seperti lily, dan secerah langit siang yang lapang dada. Sanemi kemudian melihat ke arah tangan kanannya–jari-jarinya sudah buntung, akan tetapi Giyuu tetap menarik tangan yang ini tanpa rasa mengasihani atau kasihan.

"Angin yang akan menyampaikannya, dan Shinazugawa adalah _pillar_ angin."

"Mau bilang bahwa aku yang menyampaikannya, begitu? Kekonyolanmu lama-lama membuatku alergi." Isyarat tangan dari Sanemi seakan-akan bilang supaya Giyuu mengikuti langkahnya. Ternyata sesuatu memang sudah berubah, hanya saja tidak secepat yang Giyuu perkirakan.

"Menurut Shinazugawa kita berteman?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Tadi kau meminta maaf karena tak punya _ohagi_. Sekarang berikan padaku sebagai bayaran telah merepotkanku."

Akan Giyuu anggap sebagai "iya" jika demikian. Siapa sangka pula mantan pillar yang lain ternyata menunggu di depan gerbang pemakaman. Jika Giyuu seperti menjauh Sanemi pun menarik tangannya agar mereka kembali sejajar. Kanroji, Himejima, ataupun Iguro tidak tahu kenapa. Namun, dengan begini hari yang damai betul-betul datang.

"Omong-omong aku tidak akan menaruh bunga di makammu, Tomioka."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat kau mati nanti tidak akan ada lagi yang mengatakan, bahwa lily putih memiliki arti, 'sangat senang bisa bersamamu'. Jadi untukku maknanya akan kembali pada selamat tinggal."

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan bunuh diri semudah itu, meskipun ingin mati."

"Takut dosa? Dasar orang baik." Mendengar itu samar-samar Giyuu tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sanemi juga sama. Memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam mengungkapkannya, bukan berarti Sanemi menjadi jahat maupun buruk.

"Shinazugawa benci mengucapkan selamat tinggal soalnya."

Kecuali Sanemi bisa merasai sesuatu yang berbeda seperti tadi; ia menaruh bunga, tetapi merasa tidak mengucapkan "selamat tinggal" atau apa pun.

Merasa tenang begitu saja, sehingga rasa-rasanya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Andai bisa andai, aku bakal bikin semua day yang ada meski udah telat bangettt. sanegiyuu week sendiri udah dari 2019 bulan oktober, dan aku baru join 2020 bulan februari wkwkw. aku rasa ga perlu masang hastag karena blom tentu juga bakal bikin full 7 hari. juga mohon maaf nih ya kalo giyuu sama sanemi nya OOC. aku suka mereka, tp mereka terlalu luar biasa dan saking luar biasanya bisa jadi aku malah miss. ide ini juga mah sebenernya udah mau dibikin dari semenjak ada pengumuman sanegiyuu week. tapi apalah daya aku mager parah wkwkw, padahal kuliah masih santuy. ini aja publish ngaret padahal harusnya kemarin.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. maaf kalo review yang masuk ga dibales, tapi aku SS dan aku masukin status WA HAHAHAHA.


End file.
